Bakura Yuri
Yuri Bakura (獏良 百合, Bakura Yuri) is a Jonin-level ninja from the village of Amegakure. He is the Fourth Leader of the Bakura Clan and current owner of Rakka Arashi. He is well known as a Prodigy due to his amazing talent of mastering Storm Release technique since he was young. Appearance Yuri has short and spiky blonde hair and a pair of Heterochromia Iridis eyes, consists of light blue and gold color eyes with a cool and calm appearance. He rarely show his smile or laugh at public but he always did them when he was young. He usually wears a dark blue jacket and dark blue jeans. All of his clothing shared the same color thus make him more easily to be recognize. Yuri is not very handsome but has charisma like his grandfather does. Personality When Yuri was still a kid, he was a nice guy who liked to laugh even if there was nothing to laugh about. When he grows older, he does not like to talk and acts very cold but could be very friendly once he becomes friends with someone. The communication problem is mainly caused by his shyness and self-contained personality. After his parents death, his communication problem got worse. With the combination of various problems, he barely talks to anyone, especially as a teenager. However, his shy personality doesn't ruin his strategy and technique when it comes to battle. Background Early Life Yuri was born as the son of Bakura Clan Third Leader, Bakura Yohei and Third's Guardian, Bakura Ayaka into the Bakura Clan and was praised by all as the best of his generation; the prodigy. He has almost everything perfect but not family, the only piece of happiness he lost. His family is an incomplete family because his father has two wives, Yuri was the sixth child out of eight. When he was still an infant, his father paid more attention to his elder sons. He was alienated because he was consider as outsider. The reason behind this thing is because he was the son of Yohei's second wife. But everything changed when he started to gain fame as a Prodigy when he accidentally activated Storm Release, the kekkei genkai inherited by his ancestor. He graduated from Ninja Academy with flying colour, with the achievement of top student of the year when he was only 7. He also mastered the Storm Release during the same year by fired Storm Release: Storm Beam mixed with the Hiden Jutsu to show that he is a genius and his father is correct about caring him more than others. When he was still 7 years old, his strength even surpassed a normal Jōnin in Amegakure. His nickname, The Prodigy, spread widely around the world when he passed the Chūnin Exams easily with his Storm Release. He was praised highly by his father, who saw his extremely high talent ever since he activated Storm Release when he was a kid. The news of his achievement never stop spreading. Even though he was very famous but he always kept himself low profile but sometime he will show his arrogant side to prove that he is not a weakling or an outsider. There were a lot of people who challenged him but rejected. A lot of people who wanted to be famous tried to force him into fight by ambushing him from behind but always found beaten. When he was 12, he was promoted to Jōnin. He was one of the best and youngest Amegakure Jōnin during that era. When he was 14, his parent divorced. Yuri and his little brother followed their mother while other 6 siblings followed father and their stepmother. However, they lived at the same house, just different room due to some technical problem. Lack of love turned Yuri become a taciturn person. When he was 15, a dozen of A-Rank assassins were hired by outsiders to wipe out entire Bakura Clan including Yuri, the prodigy. A few Bakura members and his parent including his stepmother were killed in the mission but the assassination failed after that because they were all wiped out by Yuri alone when he woke up from sleep. That was the greatest pain in his life and turned him into a total taciturn person. He barely talk after the incident for the exception to his siblings and cousins. Shortly after his father death, he became the Fourth Leader of Bakura Clan. He passed the work as a leader to his half-sister because he wanted to continue his study and since he had communication problem, he complaint that the job do not suits him. He propound that he will be back for the job after he fix his communication problem. He continued his normal life style as usual, study at Saint Academy and inventing new jutsu. Two years has passed and he was 17, that was the last year before he graduate from his Middle Academy. However, he was forced to transfer to JJ Academy because of some technical problems. The first time he arrived at JJ Academy, he had communication problem with new student. However, he managed to meet a few new friends and slowly fix the problem. During holiday of the second semester, he spent his holiday with his friend picnic in hinterland. While looking for firewood, he found a legendary sword stuck at a stone. Unaware how many people failed and died when tried to pull the sword out, he took hold of the sword and effortlessly pulled it out of the stone. He later found out that sword he obtained is a legendary sword. He was shocked but in the same time proud of himself and claimed himself as the Son of the God. Later on, he spent his free time to master the sword. He knew that to protect his family and clan, he has to master everything. Abilites Ninjutsu Yuri is a master of his clan's Kekkei Genkai and Hiden Jutsu, along with his perfect chakra control and had created and derived a lot of jutsu. When battled against his teachers, he can overwhelm them just using the Lightning and Water Release jutsu. He always improved every jutsu he learned and unleash their full potential during battle. Taijutsu Yuri is a near-perfect of taijutsu user for a Bakura Clan member despite they never focus at taijutsu, as shown when he knocked down a dozen shinobi who tried to attack him and repeled an Amegakure Jōnin sword assault by using solely his index finger mixed with chakra. Yuri also have extremely fast speed. By using Denkiseigyo to support him, his speed can match with Sharingan user, but still far away from catching up Flying Thunder God Technique or other space time jutsu. Genjutsu Yuri is not a specialist of genjutsu but he still able to mastered it to some extent. He learned genjutsu from a mysterious Dojutsu user for a few year since he was 12. He was able to stay calm to analyze his situation and evenly found himself trapped in genjutsu and broke the genjutsu. Even though he is good at genjutsu but he prefer to break genjutsu instead of casting genjutsu. Kenjutsu Yuri is an adequate swordsman and unlike other swordsman who like to fight melee, he prefers to fight using range skill of Rakka Arashi. Before he obtained Arashi, he never learn Kenjutsu. After he found it, he suddenly got an urge to learn Kenjutsu. He knew that he is weak at Kenjutsu and to protect the precious things of him, he has to learn and master it. He trained range jutsu instead of melee using Rakka Arashi and he succeeded of creating some jutsu with his Storm Release. However, he cannot use the sword for long period because it greatly consumed the chakra of the user. Denkiseigyo Yuri was a master of his clan Hiden Jutsu, Denkiseigyo. With his amazing talent, he not solely mastered it but also improved it to another standard. He always use them to increase his speed and defense. He knew that without adequate basic skills, it's useless to master other skill as he can't pull out their full strength. Storm Release The most favorite fighting style of Yuri is Storm Release. The technique he always used was Storm Release: Storm Beam jutsu. Using the technique with his perfect chakra control, he can fire Storm Release: Quadruple Storm Beam accurately where he aim. He also created many various new derived jutsu of Storm Release: Storm Beam. Most of the Storm Release jutsu are ninjutsu and taijutsu. When he mixed his blood into the Storm Beam, the shape turn ripple like and color change from blue to gold. The destruction power and speed increased dramatically when he "upgraded" his Beam. Quotes *(To Everyone) "I will never start a fight without an acceptable reason." *(To his dead parent) "Is this the price of being born as a prodigy ?" *(To Rakka Arashi) "What a beautiful sword ... Rakka Arashi, so that's your name." Stats Trivia *"Yuri" (百合) mean lily and "Bakura" (獏良) mean auspicious. *According to the Naruto Databook: **Yuri wishes to fight the people who sent assassins to his clan village and Guoxing. **Yuri's favorite hobby is star-watching. **Yuri's favorite dish is Yam flavored ice-cream. **Yuri self-contained caused Yuri hard to communicate. Credits *©Bakura Yuri Article, some image and some skill are owned by Bakurayuri (Copyright) *The character named after the creator nickname. Category:Bakura Clan Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Storm Release User Category:Bakura Clan Leader Category:Male Category:Regalia Possessor Category:Swordsman Category:King-level Swordsman